jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!
Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Is the third and final Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. Plot Carl, and Sheen help complete Jimmy's new multidimensional portal, where he looks to see how everyone is doing until he sees Timmy. This later ends up causes a rift between the two. After a jet pack battle, they both land at Cindy's front door, where they learn that she's on vacation for a week. Without a reason to battle, Jimmy and Timmy become friends and forget about their respective normal ones (Carl, Sheen, Libby, Chester, AJ and Cindy who returned early from vacation), making them all jealous. Jimmy and Timmy decide to do fight together, fighting first Eustace, then the Crimson Chin villains. Deeming them all too easy, they decide to make their own villain, which Jimmy designs on the computer based on the top ten bestselling video games and they name him "Shirley". Once he comes out on paper, Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to make him alive. Timmy goofed up big time and made him ADAPTABLE instead of ADOPTABLE. After betraying him, Shirley has had enough and literally wants to crush Jimmy and Timmy, and liking their old buddies because they were never mean to him. Things get worse when the Retroville citizens treat Shirley like dirt and he starts making his own dimension,Retrodimmsdaleville, out of Retroville and Dimmsdale, destroying them. After apologizing to their friends 500 times and then making them see that they were wrong for forgetting about them, Jimmy and Timmy get them back and they make a plan to make Shirley vulnerable. Once they do, Sam and Hugh are about to "kick him while he's down", but Timmy and Jimmy explain that it is their fault, not Shirley's, which makes him shed tears of joy. He later opens a pizza eatery and puts all the dimensions back to normal. At the end, Cindy makes Jimmy tell her she's smarter than him, and then she tells Timmy to give him his brain back. Trivia *This episode was intended to be the series finale of both Fairly OddParents and Jimmy Neutron, and actually was originally intended to be aired much later, during The Fairly Oddparents special event, the "77 secrets of Timmy Turner", on July 7, 2007. Fairly OddParents was later renewed for a sixth season that aired in 2008. Jimmy Neutron eventually got a spin-off series called Planet Sheen that aired in 2010. However, both were panned by fans of both shows. * This marks the last time Libby, Hugh, Judy and Goddard have appeared in animation, as of the present time. Quotes ::Jimmy: Eustace Strych! And he's coming this way! :: Timmy: What the heck's a Eustace Strych? :: Cosmo: I know. I got it once from eating bad clams, but then I threw up, and I felt much better. :: Jimmy: He's not an allergic reaction! ::Libby: (to Cindy) Now that you're back you can get Neutron and Turner fighting again so that everything can go back to normal. :: Cindy: Oh, you can bet they won't ignore me. I'm like catnip to those boys. :: Sheen: They poop on you in a box? :: Cindy: That's kitty liter, you idiot! ::Jimmy: Nice try villain, but now I'm surrounded by lethal electronic components which I can use to make (Runs over to Monster Trucks poster) Monster truck rally! Oh, no! My genius, it must be gone! But who cares? THE BIG TRUCKS IS GONNA EAT THE LITTLE TRUCKS! :: Wanda: Oh, no! The villain sucked Jimmy's genius into his data banks. Now he's a villain and a genius. :: Cosmo: Just like Dr. Phil. Category:TV Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Specials